ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Kazumi Totaka
| Birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | Instrument = Piano, guitar, bass, vibraphone | Genre = Video game music, jazz | Occupation = Composer, sound director, voice actor | Years_active = 1990–present | Label = | Associated_acts = }} is a Japanese video game composer and sound director who is best known for his various compositions in many Nintendo games. He occasionally does voice acting as well, including Yoshi from the Mario series. He also directed the development of Wii Music. Works Composer *''X'' (1992) *''Mario Paint'' (1992) - with Hirokazu Tanaka and Ryoji Yoshitomi *''Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru'' (1992) *''Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins'' (1992) *''Tetris & Dr. Mario'' (1994) - with Hirokazu Tanaka and Yumiko Kameya *''Virtual Boy Wario Land'' (1995) *''Wave Race 64'' (1996) *''Yoshi's Story'' (1997) *''Mario Artist: Polygon Studio'' (1999) *''Mario Artist: Paint Studio'' (1999) - with Chris Jojo, Martin Goodall, and Suddi Raval *''Mario Artist: Talent Studio'' (2000) - with Kenta Nagata and Toru Minegishi *''Machop at Work'' (2001) - with Takuto Kitsuta and Yasushi Ida *''Luigi's Mansion'' (2001) - with Shinobu Tanaka *''Kingler's Day'' (2001) - with Takuto Kitsuta and Yasushi Ida *''Animal Crossing'' (2001) - with Kenta Nagata, Toru Minegishi, and Shinobu Tanaka *''Yoshi Touch & Go'' (2005) - with Asuka Ohta and Toru Minegishi *''Animal Crossing: Wild World'' (2005) - with Asuka Ohta *''Default Wii Channels'' (2006) *''Wii Sports'' (2006) *''Kenkou Ouen Recipe 1000: DS Kondate Zenshuu'' (2006) *''X-Scape'' (2010) *''Wii Sports Club'' (2014) *''Yoshi's Woolly World'' (2015) - Main Theme only *''Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer'' (2015) *''Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World'' (2017) - Main Theme only Sound director/producer/supervisor *''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' (1993) *''Super Smash Bros.'' (1999) *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001) *''Pikmin 2'' (2004) *''Animal Crossing: Wild World'' (2005) *''Yoshi's Island DS'' (2006) *''Wii Sports'' (2006) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) *''Wii Music'' (2008) *''Animal Crossing: City Folk'' (2008) *''Animal Crossing: New Leaf'' (2012) *''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' (2013) - with Koji Kondo and Yoji Inagaki *''Yoshi's New Island'' (2014) *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' (2014) *''Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer'' (2015) *''Mini Mario & Friends: Amiibo Challenge'' (2016) *''Mario Tennis Aces'' (2018) *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (2018) *''Yoshi's Crafted World'' (2019) K.K. Slider The character K.K. Slider in Animal Crossing is named Totakeke (とたけけ) in the Japanese version. This name could be derived from how Totaka's name is said in Japanese (the last name coming first), Totaka K. Totakeke is said to be an animal version caricature of Totaka. At the Mario & Zelda Big Band Live concert, some fans shouted "Totakeke" while the host grabbed a guitar and gave it to Totaka. Totaka then sat down on a chair like K.K. Slider while Shigeru Miyamoto held a picture of K.K. Slider next to Totaka. Totaka's Song "Totaka's Song" is a short, 19-note tune hidden in almost every game Totaka has written music for. It was first discovered on the title screen of Mario Paint. It was later discovered as having originated in the Game Boy game X, which predated Mario Paint by two months. Appearances Totaka's song has made the following appearances: *''Animal Forest'' (Japan) and Animal Crossing (World) *''Animal Crossing: City Folk *[[Nintendo e-Reader#Animal Crossing-e|''Animal Crossing e-Reader cards]] (#P15, "Boy", "Who's Dunnit?") *''Animal Crossing: Wild World *Animal Crossing: New Leaf'' *''Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer'' *''Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, [[The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening#Development|''DX version]] and the 2019 remake for the Nintendo Switch *''Luigi's Mansion'' and its 3DS remake *''Mario Artist: Talent Studio'' *''Mario Kart 8'' and the ''Deluxe'' version *''Mario Paint'' *''Pikmin 2 *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' *''Virtual Boy Wario Land'' *''X'' *''X-Scape'' *''Yoshi Touch & Go'' *''Yoshi's New Island'' *''Yoshi's Story'' Characters that he portrays *Yoshi (First appearance in Yoshi's Story) *Shy Guy *Professor E. Gadd *Captain Olimar *Birdo *K.K. Slider Notes :a. K.K. Song :b. In most versions of The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening the song can only be found in Richard's house. :c. The song is only present in the GameCube release of Pikmin 2. It was removed in the Wii version. References External links *Kazumi Totaka's Song at NinDB Category:1967 births Category:Japanese composers Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Tokyo Category:Nintendo people Category:Video game composers